<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【鸣佐】如你所愿 by nsisjf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464184">【鸣佐】如你所愿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsisjf/pseuds/nsisjf'>nsisjf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, 鸣佐 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsisjf/pseuds/nsisjf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>近1.5W字一发完，原作向四战后，清水，（可以预见的）HE。</p><p>是一个鸣人以为自己开窍了，但其实没开窍的故事&gt;&lt; 本文鸣人的人设和一点剧情参考了火影剧场版《The Last》，所以鸣人的表现会比想象的更直男&gt;&lt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【鸣佐】如你所愿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p><br/>
“你对我，并不是爱情。”</p><p>宇智波佐助如此对漩涡鸣人说道。他一边将几只封印卷轴装进紫色的手提包内，一边从衣架上取下黑色斗篷。</p><p>佐助的话音平淡却笃定，带着他一如既往的高傲神气，仿佛监狱的审问官一般不容置疑。</p><p>而鸣人就好似那被绑住的囚犯，从伊始就被剥夺了反驳的权力，只得在一旁软弱地等待着最终的刑罚。</p><p>“恋爱游戏到此为止了。我们分手吧，鸣人。”</p><p>如同他最坏的预想那样，这份宣判如期而至。鸣人全身发抖，愤怒、疑惑与不满一时在他的胸间激荡。</p><p>“……”</p><p>他想说些什么，他必须说些什么。尽管他不善言辞，但他也曾说服过宁次、我爱罗、长门、带土，而他们都是意志再坚定不过的人。</p><p>可在这最紧要的关头，他的大脑却一片空白，那双曾经吐出多少直击人心的话语的嘴唇张了又张，仍是无法泄出一个字来。</p><p>佐助好像对他的焦虑与犹疑浑然不觉，他径直从鸣人身边穿过，迎向门外漆黑的夜色。</p><p>“我走了。照顾好自己。”</p><p>随着“咔哒”一声轻响，这座曾经与佐助朝夕相处一年的小洋房，复又变回了他一个人的居所。</p><p>鸣人孓然地立在屋内，环视着周围少许更换过位置的摆设。很明显，佐助临走前打扫过——不如说，打扫得太彻底了，让这房中另一个人生活过的气息消失得干干净净。他恍若出现了一种错觉，仿佛他与佐助交往、同居的日日夜夜，不过是他的一席幻梦。</p><p>鸣人跌坐在沙发上，目光呆滞地盯着玻璃茶几上单调的纹路。他的手脚冰凉，胃部绞成一团，他想发泄，想找人倾诉或者打架……其实，他更想大哭一场。</p><p>他无措又哀伤地想着：</p><p>他们，为什么会变成这样？</p><p>2</p><p>他们的关系始于四战后第三年。</p><p>彼时鸣人刚刚通过考试，荣升为火影预备役，每天被卡卡西老师安排的魔鬼文书工作折磨得焦头烂额，但还是会硬挤出时间来跟好友鹿丸诉苦。</p><p>内容只有一个：他想佐助了。</p><p>这真的不是他小题大作——他从十二岁起就把“追回佐助”放在仅次于“成为火影”的心理位置上，每天除了修炼想的就是怎么才能把佐助带回木叶。他为此奋斗了五年，甚至付出了一条臂膀的代价，结果好歹是合乎心意。而令他十万个没想到的是，等待他的竟然又是两年的分离。</p><p>倒不是说佐助再次叛逃了。在卡卡西老师的巧妙斡旋下，佐助早早被取消了叛忍的身份，作为木叶的编外忍者穿梭于各国执行着S级任务。他很忙——鸣人经由学习了解到，尽管四战已经结束，但各国的实力和地位也迎来了一次大洗牌，这个世界仍然在动荡之中，有太多的局部冲突需要解决——可无论怎么说，那家伙也太忙了。有时鸣人能无意中感知到佐助强韧的查克拉，那缕紫色的火苗从忍村门口跳跃到火影室，等到鸣人心急火燎地冲过去，不是徒劳地看到空间传送门内逐渐消失的虚影，就是听到他身披黑衣的挚友一句冷冰冰的“放手，有紧急任务”，随即用帅气到可恨的姿势转身离开，连一片衣角都吝于给他。</p><p>数数日子，他居然有足足有两年没跟佐助说上一句话，更不要提去搭伙吃顿饭了。</p><p>“这么想的话，为什么不把你的心意告诉他呢？”</p><p>鹿丸懒散地歪坐在鸣人对面，掏掏耳朵，一脸麻烦地建议。</p><p>鸣人还在哇啦哇啦地抱怨，听到这句话，一时间没反应过来：“啊？你说什么？”</p><p>“我说——你干脆去跟佐助表白好了，你不是喜欢他吗？”</p><p>“我去跟佐助……诶？！我我我我为什么要跟他表白啊！我又不喜欢他！”</p><p>鸣人吓了一跳，心想鹿丸今天吃错药了？自己喜欢小樱不是人尽皆知吗？什么时候又跟佐助扯上了关系？</p><p>他连忙拍着桌子大声否认。</p><p>“都到这份上了你还有必要瞒着吗……”鹿丸无视了他的激烈反抗，打了个哈欠，“当年四战战场上你用九尾查克拉共享的记忆我们可是都看见了，再加上你这么多年对佐助那小子的执念……啧，我得说我对手鞠都没那么肉麻。我们都不傻，鸣人，你到底喜欢谁，大家心里都一清二楚。”</p><p>听到鹿丸说起四战时的事情，鸣人的脸不受控制地变红了。他知道有不少人在背后议论过自己对佐助“出格”的追逐，那些流言在他击败了佩恩，成为拯救村子的英雄之后愈演愈烈。但是天可怜见，那些引人误会的行动和话语都是情之所至，只能怪佐助总是让他陷入两难的境地，他在当时可是丝毫没觉得不妥。</p><p>“我没有……我真的喜欢小樱……”他还是坚持反驳道，但心里发虚，声音的底气自然不足了。</p><p>显然，鹿丸也看出了他的动摇，他轻轻嗤笑一声，“对，你喜欢小樱，身为你的朋友，我当然知道。”</p><p>他的表情完全在说着相反的意思。</p><p>“……啊啊啊你好烦人！”鸣人用书蒙住脑袋，试图掩盖住发烫的脸颊。他咚地趴在办公桌上，欲盖弥彰地大声宣告，“我要休息了！”</p><p>鹿丸叹了口气，“真麻烦……是谁拽我过来的啊……”</p><p>随后是椅子被推开的响声，慢悠悠的脚步声。</p><p>“说真的，你最好考虑一下我的建议，鸣人。成也好，不成也罢，我们都希望你未来不会后悔。”</p><p>很快，办公室就只剩下他一个人。</p><p>在这静谧的氛围中，鸣人终于能慢慢冷静下来，回忆起方才的对白。他听得出鹿丸最后那番话是认真的。他的这位好友旁的不提，论智商在同期中确实是无出其右，鸣人已经从过去两年的火影辅佐学习中充分认识到，鹿丸的决策总是正确的。</p><p>既然鹿丸都这么说了……鸣人惴惴不安地想到，难道他当真喜欢上了佐助？</p><p>-</p><p>鸣人觉得这类感情问题实在不适合同他那些五大三粗、不解风情的哥们商量，思前想后，他熟悉的唯一靠谱人选只有他多年来的女性好友小樱。</p><p>他没顾上自己身为小樱明恋者的表面身份——反正自己在小樱面前出的丑足够多了，也不差这一回——约她来到一家新开张的快餐厅，将问题抛给她。</p><p>他预想了小樱可能会怀疑、惊讶，甚至是气愤，毕竟小樱一直喜欢着佐助，唯独没想到她会如释重负般拍拍他的肩膀，鼓励一般笑道：“你这傻子，终于懂了啊……”</p><p>鸣人整个身体都僵住了。啊？我懂什么了？</p><p>大概是他的表情太过恍惚，小樱摆出不耐的神色，毫不手软地锤了他一个爆栗，“那还用问，你喜欢佐助君，这不是明摆着的事嘛！”</p><p>突然，她像是明白了什么一样，放下手中的饮料，换了个端坐的姿势，小心而郑重地问道：“莫非……鸣人是顾忌到我，才把我叫出来？”</p><p>“我……不……”</p><p>鸣人已经完全搞不懂大家都在想什么了。为什么他们好像一个个比他本人都要更清楚自己的情感历程？</p><p>小樱大概自作主张地在心底补完了他的支支吾吾，了然地摆手，“谢谢你，但我不在意，真的！”</p><p>他一句话都插不上嘴，只得怔怔地看着小樱像是憋了很久一样对他娓娓而谈：</p><p>“鸣人，你知道，我从小就喜欢佐助君，我曾经自认为没人能比我爱得更深。可是自从几年前的‘五影会谈’事件以后，我才意识到，你比我要更爱佐助君得多。我还记得你对当时的佐助君说，要与他‘同归于尽，去另一个世界相互理解’，我是没能有这样的觉悟，哈哈……”</p><p>“现在想来，我当时误以为你对佐助君的执着只是由于你我的约定，选择了最糟糕的方法去劝说你，欺骗了你，我一直都感到很抱歉。”</p><p>小樱的声音逐渐变得缓慢，鸣人的心情也随之沉重起来。五影会谈的那段往事对他们二人来说都是一道不能碰触的伤痕，那是第一次佐助如此泾渭分明地站在了对立的立场上，他们不得不在家乡与友人之间做出抉择。</p><p>“不，你当时也很难过，你没必要觉得对不起我——”</p><p>“所以，”小樱看起来都快哭了，“如果是其他人同我竞争，我绝对不会认输，但如果是你，我愿意支持你去追求佐助君。”</p><p>“我虽然不如你那样了解他，但身为女性的直觉告诉我，如果有谁还能让佐助君去爱，让他能些许打开内心，那一定是你，鸣人。”</p><p>鸣人搞不懂为什么自己只是问了一句话，小樱就能抒发出这么一大段浓情厚意的感想。他艰难地理解着小樱的话语，过了许久才回味过来，不禁打了个冷战：</p><p>天哪，心中女神一朝变成所谓“情敌”，而且认定他比女神自己还要更爱她的男神，决心把男神拱手相让，试问他该如何回复？</p><p>“小、小樱，你听我解释，我真的没有喜欢上佐助——”</p><p>“你不用安慰我了，”小樱眼里含着泪花，悲伤却坚定的意志从她的灼灼目光中传来，“去向他表白吧。”</p><p>鸣人当下哑口无言。</p><p>这到底是怎么一回事啊？！</p><p>鸣人其实一点都不理解爱情。他打小作为孤儿一个人长大，纵使已身为拯救世界的英雄，如今也不过十九岁，没有人告诉过他什么叫做恋爱，更不要提谈过一场感情。尽管他在与好色仙人修行期间，帮忙代笔过《亲热天堂》系列小说，但那几乎都是极其离谱的色欲内容，男女主角一见面就上床，鸣人就算再没常识，也不会认为这是正常的恋爱过程。</p><p>他居然会喜欢上他的挚友佐助？在此之前，这根本是难以想象的事情。可如果照鹿丸和小樱所说，他其实心底非常非常爱佐助，爱到连他们都自愧弗如的地步。</p><p>鹿丸宣称“你到底喜欢谁，大家心里都一清二楚”，小樱则告诉他“如果有谁还能让佐助去爱，那一定是你”，他们纷纷异常坚持自己应该去追求佐助，向他表白连自己都没意识到的这份“心意”。</p><p>一个前所未有的可怕想法突然出现在鸣人的脑海中：既然如此，那他就去这样问问佐助，如何？</p><p>3</p><p>也是凑巧，往日动辄消失数月的佐助第二天就回到了木叶忍村。</p><p>鸣人留了个心眼，抓准时机在佐助开传送门消失前赶了过去。</p><p>佐助还是穿着那身黑衣，与守卫的忍者交涉过后就走出了村口。他的脚步沉稳而坚定，脊背挺得笔直，流露出一种生人勿近的冷漠气质。</p><p>尽管佐助已不再是叛忍，但鸣人知道，在几乎所有木叶村民眼中，佐助依旧是一名令人恐惧的忍者，连他的同期们都不能例外。这不仅是因为佐助强大的实力，更是因为他手上有着实打实的血债——团藏在死前依旧担任着“代理火影”一职。</p><p>当然，这些人中从来不包括鸣人自己。他曾经数度差点成为佐助的刀下亡魂，有一次甚至被捅穿了肺部，但鸣人从没有畏惧或憎恨过他。在他十二岁被卡卡西老师绑在树桩上时，佐助递给他的那一份便当，时至今日仍然温暖着他的内心。</p><p>或许佐助对他而言确实有那么一点超出友情的成分？回想起其他人对佐助避之不及的态度，鸣人埋头琢磨起来。</p><p>“……鸣人，有什么事？”</p><p>佐助的声音突然响在耳边，鸣人猛地抬头，发现挚友正站在他身前，面无表情地盯着他。</p><p>“……”</p><p>不得不说，佐助这副样子真是威压十足，鸣人悄悄落下一滴冷汗：糟了……他还没想好怎么说啊！</p><p>佐助沉默了半晌，明显开始不耐烦了，他挑起眉毛，“是你从五分钟前就在后面跟踪我，有事快说，我还有紧急任务。”</p><p>他手中握着卷轴，刘海遮掩下的轮回眼中隐隐有勾玉转动。</p><p>“不不不佐助你别走，我真的有事的说！”鸣人连忙抱紧佐助的手臂不让他离开，“就是、就是，有人说我其实很喜欢你，我就想，我们要不要交往试试看——”</p><p>说完鸣人自己都想骂自己几句，这算是哪门子的表白啊！佐助估计会认为他疯了或者中了幻术……他真是蠢透了，一定是文书看太多脑子抽了才听信了鹿丸和小樱的话，不管怎么想他和佐助都不可能吧？！</p><p>当然佐助才是最无辜的，突然被好友拉过来表白，任谁都会觉得被捉弄了。鸣人意识到这一点，连忙道歉，“佐助，我……”</p><p>他在瞥到佐助的脸后讪讪地闭上了嘴。</p><p>佐助的脸色着实说不上好看——不如说苍白得过分，他的目光像刀子一样割在自己的脸上，神色除了诧异竟然还带着一丝……怨恨？</p><p>“好啊，”那双薄唇吐出几个音节，佐助嘴角勾出一个淡淡的笑容，他的表情看起来阴晴不定，鸣人分不出他是真心还是假意，“如你所愿。”</p><p>“我有任务，所以——能放手么？”</p><p>佐助冰冷的视线向下扫过，鸣人这才意识到自己还抱着他的手臂，他后知后觉般慢慢松开手，“哦……好。”</p><p>没等他问出那是什么意思，空间传送门悄然展开。只一瞬，佐助就原地消失了，只留给他一缕轻柔的微风。</p><p>佐助斗篷的触感还残留在指间，鸣人呆呆站在村外的空地上，不知此刻该作何感想。</p><p>他这算是表白成功了吗？他与佐助要开始交往了？他该感到高兴吗？</p><p>真是一点都没有“恋爱”的实感啊……鸣人挫败地捂住头。</p><p>4</p><p>他很快就再次拥有了询问佐助的时机。</p><p>在他误打误撞成功表白一个月后的深夜，鸣人从火影大楼里出来，一身疲惫地回家，掏出钥匙打算开门，却发现佐助正静静地靠在他家门口。他的面容掩盖在屋檐投下的阴影之中，整个人与周遭融为一体，在这伸手不见五指的黑夜里竟然有些吓人。</p><p>“佐助？你怎么会在这里？”</p><p>鸣人几乎怀疑自己是太累眼花了，他试探地上前一步，碰触到他斗篷的一角。</p><p>“刚刚完成任务，明天需要向火影提交报告。旅馆没有空房了。”佐助简短地解释道，随即扯出一个颇具讥诮意味的笑容，“今晚我希望借住在你家——如果你一个月前对我的表白还算数的话。作为正在交往的关系，我想这样的请求不算过分。”</p><p>鸣人吃了一惊，转念一想，觉得佐助说得不无道理。何况就算他们不在交往，如果佐助无处可去，他也会二话不说提供住宿。</p><p>他的这座双层小洋房是几个月前成为火影预备役后被批下来的，只有他一个人住，同期举行的好几次派对都借用了他的房子，也不乏有同伴在这里借住过。而且——鸣人回想着《亲热天堂》里为数不多的全年龄剧情，两个谈恋爱的人，同居似乎是个很正常的选择。</p><p>“当然可以了我说！”鸣人打开房门，将他的挚友——现在变成了“恋人”热情地迎了进去。</p><p>他带着佐助来到二楼一间闲置的客房。由于已经有些时日没有使用过，空气中漂浮着细细粉尘，鸣人揉着鼻子赶紧打开窗户通风。</p><p>他从衣柜中抱出被褥，放到床上。他的手指碰触到床板上薄薄一层灰尘，心道不好，他记得佐助好像有严重的洁癖，怕是要被他挑三拣四……</p><p>鸣人尴尬地挤出个笑脸，“那个，佐助，灰有点多你先忍忍……”</p><p>“没关系，我自己来。”佐助像是非常不耐烦一样推开了他，自顾自地走到卫生间拿起清洁工具，有条不紊地将房间收拾干净。</p><p>之后，他脱下身上的黑色斗篷，转头用那副一贯冷漠的神色看着他，“谢谢，帮大忙了。我离开的时候会把床褥清洗好。”</p><p>鸣人听得出这是赶他走的意思，不禁在心底嘀咕这人还是一如既往的臭屁，看来在这一点上，无论他是对方的朋友还是恋人都丝毫不会改变。</p><p>算了，他又不是第一天知道佐助糟糕的性格。他不是当年的毛头小子了，早就过了为这点事怄气的年纪。</p><p>“不用客气啦。”他无所谓地摆摆手，眼睛无意中扫到佐助马甲下露出的皮肤，唇边的笑容一下子止住了。</p><p>佐助的腰间绑着一层层绷带，隐隐有黑红的血渍渗出，就连他脖颈露出的一点皮肤也有厚厚绷带包裹住。鸣人凝神细看，才发现佐助整张脸惨白，眼睛下面一片青黑，嘴唇都发紫了。</p><p>“你……受伤了？”他担忧地拉住佐助的手，下一刻就被猛地甩开。</p><p>“不用你管。我要休息了。”佐助似是疲倦到了极点，连说第二句话的力气都欠奉，他步履不稳地走到床边，衣服都不脱，径直倒在了床上。</p><p>“！……”</p><p>鸣人还维持着伸出手臂的姿势，床上佐助已经无声无息地睡着——或者说昏迷了。他猜测佐助一定受了相当重的伤，否则不会如此不设防地昏睡在他面前。</p><p>他放轻脚步缓缓离开，为佐助拉上房灯。带上门的前一刻，他又鬼使神差地走了回来。</p><p>鸣人一动不动地站在佐助的床前。直至此时，他才有机会细细观察这位几乎两年未曾谋面的挚友。</p><p>明亮的月光从窗外倾泻而下，他用目光一点点描摹起佐助面庞的轮廓。</p><p>纵使现今他的气色极差，鸣人也能认识到佐助超乎寻常的英俊。不如说，平日的佐助周身总是萦绕着一种刀割般凛冽的气场，他的强悍和危险永远先声夺人。可能只有在这样的时刻，他俊俏脱俗的容颜才能真正被注意到。</p><p>鸣人不禁在脑海中将此刻的佐助与两年前的他对比起来。佐助变高、变瘦了，他下颌的线条更加分明，刘海更长，几乎遮住了右侧的半边面颊。在自己为了能成为火影认真学习的同时，佐助在外面也一定经历了很多。就如同今天一样，他不知道佐助遭遇了什么样的战斗、因何而受伤。</p><p>鸣人皱起眉头，一股不爽的感觉油然而生。他不喜欢这种对佐助一无所知的状态。</p><p>以后一定要找机会向卡卡西老师打听打听佐助一天到晚在做什么任务！鸣人下定了决心。</p><p>-</p><p>第二天的清晨，鸣人被闹钟叫醒，摇摇晃晃地起床下地，刷牙刷到一半才想起来昨晚屋里还住着另外一个人。</p><p>“佐助——”他边吐着水边口齿不清地叫道。</p><p>没人应答。鸣人擦干脸，走到佐助昨晚借住的那间客房，敲门推开，发现里面已经空无一人。</p><p>“这就走了吗……”鸣人有点失落。不告而别，果然是那家伙一贯的作风。</p><p>他有些戚戚地下楼，打算收拾收拾出发。路过客厅，意外发现几乎没用过的餐桌上摆着一份三明治和一杯牛奶，旁边还有打包好的一份便当。</p><p>鸣人连忙走过去，注意到牛奶还是温热的，有水汽从杯中升腾起来。餐盘下面垫着一张纸条，上面有端正的字迹写道：</p><p>‘鸣人：我去火影楼述职，先走了。这是你的早餐和午餐。晚上我会回来。你的男友 佐助。’</p><p>“哇！……”</p><p>鸣人简直喜出望外。他根本没想到佐助没走，甚至还为他做了饭，这可是他从来没在任何人身边享受过的待遇。</p><p>这、这就是“交往”的滋味吗？鸣人觉得自己第一次尝到了“恋爱”的甜蜜。</p><p>5</p><p>不知怎么的，他们逐渐真正变成了交往后同居的关系。</p><p>佐助依然在频繁地出任务，但总会在一周内用轮回眼的传送门至少回来一次。他还是罕有好脸色，但在其他方面，佐助对自己的照顾几乎到了令他受宠若惊的地步。</p><p>佐助会为自己准备早餐和便当，味道可以说相当不错，使得鸣人都不好意思再吃办公室里囤的几箱速食拉面；他还执着于帮自己打扫卫生——鸣人就此深刻意识到了佐助的洁癖，他一住下来就对房子进行了一次彻底的清洁，随后坚持着每周一次大扫除、随时随地清洁的频率，纵使鸣人看不出这已经纤尘不染的房间还有什么可以打扫的。</p><p>无论如何，他的生活环境比起以前确实有了飞跃式的提高，鸣人当然甘之如饴。</p><p>佐助甚至在用自己的方式关心他的本职工作。每次他被文书工作折磨得欲仙欲死，回到家捧着厚厚的政治书籍再也看不下去，佐助都会主动挑衅自己，陪他出门打一架。尽管大多数时候都以双方满身挂彩而告终，但减压效果确实卓绝。只是随后他就能领教到当年忍者学校学霸的可恨之处：佐助会跟他一起看书，比他看得快不说，还能游刃有余地指导他。</p><p>鸣人觉得佐助这种独特的关心方式很奇怪——他有时被佐助一口一个“吊车尾的”激得牙痒痒，有时又觉得着实受用——但他还是果断领了这份情。</p><p>毕竟除了佐助，还有谁如此细致入微地体谅过自己的情绪？</p><p>-</p><p>在办公室的一次午间休息时，他无意中把自己正在与佐助同居交往的事情吐露给鹿丸，对方原本懒散的表情一下变得饶有兴致起来。</p><p>“哦？你俩进行到哪一步了？”鹿丸一脸的不怀好意。</p><p>“什么叫‘哪一步了’……同居还不够吗？”鸣人被盯得有点害羞，故作声势地反问。</p><p>“够也算是够……就是，你们没约个会，亲个嘴啥的？”</p><p>这倒是真把鸣人问住了。他其实已经很满足现在交往的状态，经这么一提醒他才想起来，普通恋人之间，约会和亲吻好像确实是必须的。</p><p>他也没想太多，一回到家就把这个请求告诉了佐助。</p><p>佐助还是一副不变的冷淡态度，鸣人揣测不出他的想法。等了许久，才听到他说：“可以。只是……你不会喜欢的。”</p><p>“不试试怎么知道！”与佐助不同，鸣人对未知的事物向来抱以最乐观的态度。</p><p>-</p><p>说起“约会”的话……应该就是逛街吧？鸣人思索着，正巧他因为火影预备役的工作繁忙，每日都是早出晚归，已经很久没有时间放空大脑随便走走了。</p><p>因此他兴致勃勃地挑选了个自己不当班、佐助也没有任务的周末，与恋人一同出了门。</p><p>木叶初秋的气候是最合适的，不冷也不热，徐徐微风拂过，鸣人觉得多日里积攒在体内的疲劳随着呼吸尽数释放了出来。</p><p>“喂佐助，咱们去哪儿好啊？”他们从忍者工作区走到喧闹的商业区，鸣人看着街上来来往往谈笑的村民，惬意地大声问起身边的人。</p><p>“……”</p><p>没有声音。鸣人以为是周围太嘈杂错过了回复，转过头却发现佐助自顾自地隐藏了气息。</p><p>佐助的潜行术已经修炼得极高明，在这闹市中，只要没人刻意指出，绝不会有人发现他的存在。鸣人疑惑地看过去，只见佐助嘴角轻勾，用手示意自己的前方。</p><p>“这不是漩涡鸣人大人吗！”</p><p>“哇！是鸣人前辈！好久不见！”</p><p>“最近鸣人大人怎么样？工作是不是很忙？”</p><p>有三三两两的行人认出他，跑过来跟他热情地打招呼。</p><p>“你们好啊！”鸣人回了个灿烂的笑容，不等他说出下一句话，就被其中一人拉过去，让他看向手中高高举起的相机镜头。</p><p>“鸣人前辈，难得的机会，来合个影吧！”</p><p>“啊，我也要我也要！”</p><p>快门声噼啪响起，逐渐有更多的行人聚集过来，里里外外围成一大圈。鸣人随后被拉着跑到练习场观摩还没毕业的小忍者们的实战操练，他展示了几项基本功，又收获了满场喝彩。</p><p>等到他从兴奋的状态回过神来，手上已经满是后辈们赠送给他的小礼品，足足装了三大袋子，而佐助早就不知所踪了。</p><p>“哎呀……”他摸摸后脑勺，对围在身边的一群小忍者们笑笑，“我还有事，今天就先这样吧！以后还会有机会！”</p><p>“诶——怎么能这样——”</p><p>孩子们此起彼伏的抱怨声传来，鸣人在心底对他们道了个歉，提着纸袋闭眼感知到佐助的位置，提炼了点查克拉跑了过去。</p><p>佐助正坐在一家冷饮店里，许是天气已经不再炎热的缘故，店内的生意算不上好，只有寥寥几位客人。</p><p>看到他来，佐助立刻为他拉开椅子，又去吧台点了单。</p><p>饮品马上端了过来，鸣人吸了口杯中的橘子汽水，清凉的气泡饮料顺着喉管滑下，让之前本就说得口干舌燥的他立刻原地复活了。</p><p>“谢啦！”鸣人感激地一笑。佐助正从怀里取出一只封印卷轴，帮他把脚边的几大袋礼物封印进去。</p><p>“你能开心就好了，这是作为男友应该做的。”佐助小口呷着番茄汁，朝他露出一个浅浅的笑容。</p><p>-</p><p>他们随后回到了家。</p><p>鸣人也说不上他们第一次的约会算不算成功，反正……他还挺开心的，而且看佐助的表情也称不上不好。鸣人想着以后再来一次也无不妥。</p><p>之后——之后要做的事就是亲吻。</p><p>光是想想，鸣人就觉得自己的脸颊变红了。他不是没跟佐助接吻过，但那几次都是他宁愿忘记的可耻事故。如今他们要做的，则是“恋人”之间的接吻。</p><p>但对于恋爱来说，亲吻确实是人人都在做的吧？鸣人记得《亲热天堂》中就有无数吻戏。</p><p>算了不想了，不就是接个吻么，婆婆妈妈的算什么男人！</p><p>他走过去，看到佐助正坐在沙发上，手中捧着忍术卷轴比划研习着。</p><p>他在心底给自己壮了个胆，摆出他最自信的表情，尽量流畅地说道：“佐助，我们来接、接吻吧！”</p><p>佐助的神色有些诧异，他晦暗不明的目光在自己脸上扫过，鸣人觉得自己的面颊肯定更红了。过了一会儿，他将卷轴放在一旁，又露出那副带点讥诮的笑容，却终究没有反对。</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>于是此刻，鸣人全身僵硬地坐到沙发上，与佐助近距离对视着。</p><p>他们的身体靠得很近，几乎是轻推一下就能贴紧的程度。他其实不乏这样的经验——他与佐助在对拼体术时曾经无数次挨得更近。然而战斗时他的脑子里想的都是如何出招和克制，不像现在没有任何事情需要思考，他的全部心神只能集中在眼前这个人身上。</p><p>他看到佐助平静无波的异色双瞳，他的脸颊白皙到了令人怀疑是否还有血色的地步，他听到佐助细细的呼吸声，甚至嗅得到他身上冷冽的淡香。</p><p>鸣人攥紧拳头，下定决心，闭起眼睛直直吻了上去。</p><p>佐助的嘴唇非常软，像棉花糖一样贴在自己的嘴上。明明是如此细嫩的触感，却像有无数微小的电流从两人轻轻接触的地方激发出来，鸣人觉得自己的心跳砰地一下加快了。</p><p>他的上身有点发虚，原本垂在身体两侧的手臂不受控制地搂住了面前的身体，固定着自己。他感到嘴唇触碰的地方软得惊人，令人忍不住想吮吸一下，于是他无师自通地将双唇微微张开，用舌尖舔舐过那片细腻的软肉，牙齿轻轻咬上去。</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>佐助发出微弱的哼声，鸣人手臂一沉，发觉他的整个身体一下子软倒在自己怀里，在自己的臂弯间颤抖着。他能感受到佐助滚烫的呼吸，佐助仿佛配合一般轻轻张开嘴唇，让自己的舌尖伸进去。他用舌头扫过佐助的牙齿和舌面，勾起他口中的津液，觉得有一股火苗在自己体内乱窜，越燃越烈，直到……</p><p>他尴尬地发现自己硬了。</p><p>而且是硬到无法靠意念压制，不得不去解决的地步。</p><p>鸣人从没遇到过这种情况，为什么他会在这种时候起反应？</p><p>在极度的紧张与羞耻下，他大力推开了佐助，捂着脸语无伦次地打着哈哈：“好奇怪啊哈哈哈我不玩了我去洗手间一趟！”</p><p>他一眼都不敢瞧向佐助，生怕他发现了自己可耻的问题，飞快地跑到厕所去解决生理需求。</p><p>十分钟后，他提着裤子出来，看到佐助又翻起了之前那只忍术卷轴。他的神色平静如常，仿佛刚才什么都没发生过，唯有轻微红肿的嘴唇证明了之前的吻不是他单方面的幻觉。</p><p>他一时间不知道该说什么，“佐助……”</p><p>佐助抬头看他，露出的单侧瞳仁漆黑，仿佛透不出一丝光线。</p><p>“很奇怪。我也这么觉得。以后就没必要这样做了。”</p><p>随后，佐助复又埋下头研究起卷轴，不再理他。</p><p>“……”</p><p>鸣人觉得自己跟佐助说的“奇怪”好像不大一样，不过……倒也确实挺奇怪。他不擅长思考太多，总之他们确实接过吻了，之后的事就以后再说吧！</p><p>-</p><p>这件小小的插曲并没有影响到他们的关系。佐助待他如常，甚至因为忍界局势的逐步稳定，空闲在家的时间更多了。</p><p>不知不觉，到了初冬时节。</p><p>鸣人照常处理完公务，在夜色中离开了火影大楼。走在回家的路上时，他瞥到同期的雏田形影单只地站在路灯下。</p><p>“雏田？”他疑惑地叫道，“这么晚了，在做什么？”</p><p>雏田的身体一抖，随即低着头慢慢走到自己面前。她脸颊绯红，双手捧着一个小纸袋，似是有话要告诉他。鸣人耐心等待着，只听到雏田踌躇许久，嗫嚅地说道：</p><p>“鸣人君……至今为止，我都是看着你的背影走过来的，所以我全心全意为你织了这条围巾，请你收下吧！”</p><p>雏田向自己深深鞠了个躬，将手中的袋子递给他。</p><p>鸣人一向对雏田较对其他人多一分怜爱，他感激于佩恩战时她为自己的牺牲，对自己一直以来的喜欢与支持，宁次去世前也拜托自己照顾她。此刻他也是惊喜地接过雏田送过来的礼物，软声问她：“我可以打开吗？”</p><p>“可、可以的！”雏田满脸通红，深埋着头，黑亮的长发如水一般垂在肩侧。</p><p>他拆开了礼品盒精美的包装，取出里面鲜红的围巾，在雏田期待的目光中缠绕在脖颈上。</p><p>“嗯，很暖和！”鸣人笑着让雏田安心，转过身向她挥挥手，“真的谢啦，雏田！我要走了，你也快点回家吧！”</p><p>他心情大好地回到家，将围巾解下，打开衣柜，同外套一起塞进去。</p><p>他的手突然不知该往何处放了。只见衣柜里静静摆放着一套崭新的冬装，帽子、围巾、毛衣、斗篷一应俱全。不必想就是佐助为他买的。</p><p>他突然没来由地有些心虚，却看到原本坐在一旁的佐助走过来，伸出手触摸起那条围巾表面。</p><p>“手织的。材质很保暖。”佐助做出结论。</p><p>“啊……是今天回家的时候雏田送的。”鸣人解释道，尽管他也不知道为什么要说这个。</p><p>“原来如此。我之前买的不如它好，你就系这条吧。”</p><p>随后，佐助就走了回去，留下鸣人一个人尴尬地站在衣柜前。</p><p>总感觉有哪里不对……但他又说不出为什么。鸣人摇摇头，不让自己多想，继续将脱下的衣物整理好。</p><p>6</p><p>时间流逝，他与佐助已经交往了整整一年。他们之间已经很稳定，鸣人设想着这样的关系今后一直持续下去。</p><p>这天，他被卡卡西老师叫到了火影室。</p><p>鸣人以为又是公务上的问题，做好被说教一顿的心理准备后敲门进去，才发现桌上放着一封大红色的信件。</p><p>卡卡西老师示意自己将那封信件拆开。</p><p>他依言照做，熟练地无视里面成片的骈句，看到里面写道：“……日向一族愿将宗家长女日向雏田许配给漩涡鸣人……”</p><p>他猛地合上信件，望向老师，“……这是什么意思？”</p><p>“如你所见，是日向一族的议婚书。因为你的父母早亡，就交到了我的手上。”卡卡西老师回答，又安抚地让他坐下，“你先不用紧张，这只是议婚，还可以商量。”</p><p>“我——我还不想结婚——”他连忙表态，卡卡西老师却伸手止住了他的话。</p><p>“但是你必须要考虑结婚的事了。”</p><p>他的表情很严肃，“鸣人，你已经二十岁，而且是火影预备役。以你现有的功绩，再过几年一定会成为七代目火影。”</p><p>“火影是忍村的领导者，是木叶忍者对外的象征，一个条件优渥的妻子既能提升你的形象，也能在外交和政治上对你有所帮助。”</p><p>“日向雏田就是个上佳的选择，家族势力强大，相貌好，行事也温婉大方。如果你不够喜欢她，小樱也不错，甚至雪之国对你有过好感的那位风花小雪也可以。”</p><p>“我不——”</p><p>他想说卡卡西老师提出的这些人选中，他一个都不想与之结婚。更何况，他已经在与佐助交往了——</p><p>然而，话到嘴边，他却一个字都说不下去。</p><p>-</p><p>他心烦意乱地回到家，佐助已经做好饭菜，在餐桌前等他。平素鸣人在吃饭时总会随便说些什么，毕竟佐助一向过分沉默，但今天他实在没这个心情。</p><p>他浑浑噩噩地咀嚼着菜肴，连吃下好几块最讨厌的胡萝卜都没注意到，直到罕见地在餐桌上听到佐助的声音。</p><p>“看来卡卡西已经跟你提到结婚的事了。”</p><p>鸣人诧异地抬起头，看到佐助放下了筷子，他的神情不再像以往那样是纯然的冷漠，而是高度的强硬和坚持。</p><p>“是的——卡卡西之前跟我商量过。我的看法是，我建议你听从日向一族的安排，与日向雏田结婚。”</p><p>鸣人有如五雷轰顶。他震惊极了，缓了缓才能开口，“为什么？我想不到连佐助你也会这样说。我们不是在交往吗？”</p><p>“这不重要。如何在火影位置上坐得更稳，获得更多的政治资本和民间支持，将社会改革稳健推行下去，这才是你需要着重考虑的。日向雏田就能帮助你做到这一点。另外，她看起来是真心喜欢你。”</p><p>“……不是，问题不在这儿啊我说，你和我，我们不是正在交往的关系，我们不是恋人吗？”</p><p>佐助轻笑一声，但他的眼睛中丝毫没有笑意，“没错，我们确实是在交往，但你要认识到一个事实，鸣人。”</p><p>“——你对我，并不是爱情。”</p><p>“不对！”鸣人有些被激怒了，他推开椅子站起来，“鹿丸和小樱都说过我很喜欢你！”</p><p>“鹿丸和小樱。我就猜到是他们。”佐助收敛了笑容，他的表情认真而郑重，目光极具穿透力地盯着自己，“他们一定是说，你为我做了那么多，你肯定很爱我，是不是？”</p><p>“我来告诉你他们错在哪里。你是个孤儿，从出生起就与他们的生活环境不同。你恐惧孤独，极度渴求来自他人的关爱，与其他人建立联系。我曾经说过，你最擅长的‘多重影分身术’正是你孤独的心灵写照，你当时似乎不打算反对。”</p><p>“你看，很不巧，我也是个孤儿，尽管我跟你的境遇十分不同，但我也比他们更能揣度到你的感受。你对我的执着和追逐，不过是因为我是最早给过你关爱的人之一，又是第一个离开了你。”</p><p>“这并非爱情，只是一种异常的占有欲和执念。如今你早就不缺他人的关爱，也建立了无数联系，你可以放下了。你不必有心理负担，你没有背叛这份感情，因为——它从一开始就没有存在过。”</p><p>在死一般的寂静中，鸣人的心脏像被人紧紧捏住，几乎喘不上气来。</p><p>他的喉咙干涩，勉强吐出一句话，“既然是这样——既然如此，你当初又为何答应我？”</p><p>“只是一时的迷惘罢了。或许，是因为我也有私心也说不定……但我也解释过，这一点都不重要。”佐助微微低下头，刘海遮住了眼睛，随即起身从衣架上取下外套，毫不犹豫地离开。</p><p>“放心，房子我已经整理过，不会影响到你未来的妻子入住。恋爱游戏就到此为止了。我们分手吧，鸣人。”</p><p>-</p><p>第二天，鸣人整个人都处于一种迷离恍惚的精神状态。他昨夜一秒钟都没睡着，睁着眼睛挨到了天亮。午休时分，他有气无力地把鹿丸叫过来，鹿丸看到他的脸色吃了一惊，把他按在椅子上不让他动弹。</p><p>“……你与佐助分手了？因为你不爱他？这怎么可能——”鹿丸担忧地凑过来，随即肯定道，“你们一定是有什么误会。”</p><p>鸣人将昨晚佐助的话原封不动地复述了一遍。那些话现今仍然在他的耳边反复萦绕。</p><p>鹿丸没有马上说话，而是反常地沉默了。</p><p>“鹿丸……”他祈求地看向他最聪明的好友，他的脑子从没有这样混乱过。如果佐助说的是对的，那他这一年究竟是在干什么？</p><p>“佐助错了，是不是？”</p><p>“不……”鹿丸沉思着，“我在想，或许错的是我们，佐助的话其实很有说服力。”</p><p>“我们确实跟你的心理差异太大了，一般人眼中的‘爱情的表现’，对你而言，可能根本不是这个意思。现在看来，是我们多管闲事了。”</p><p>鸣人觉得自己的心都要碎了。</p><p>“那我就该乖乖结婚吗？可我一点都不想那样！”他不顾周围人异样的视线，站起身大声吼道。</p><p>鹿丸连忙捂住他的嘴把他按下去。</p><p>他沉思了一会，而后坚定地抚住自己的肩膀，正色道：“到了这个地步，我们也帮不上你了。你是想跟雏田或是其他人结婚，还是去挽回佐助，得靠你认清自己的内心、做出决断。我当初也对你说过，无论怎样，我们都希望你未来不会后悔。”</p><p>“仔细思考，然后做出权衡，鸣人。”鹿丸最后说道。</p><p>7</p><p>三天后，宇智波佐助拿着被批下的任务卷轴，整理好忍具，从木叶忍村悄然离开。</p><p>佐助深呼吸了一下，觉得心情是前所未有的解脱。</p><p>他这几天一直在反思自己是不是说得太过分了，会不会对鸣人造成心理打击，不过转念一想，如果这样能彻底打消鸣人这种畸形的占有欲，让他与雏田结婚，倒也不算是件坏事。</p><p>他对鸣人说的那番话，绝大多数都是他思考已久的肺腑之言，他希望自己能把其中的真诚传递给他。</p><p>只是，唯有在一点上他不得不说谎。</p><p>他一年前答应鸣人那被蒙骗的，冲动的交往请求……并不是一时的迷惘。很爱很爱对方，爱到无法自拔的，不是鸣人，而是他自己。他无比的确认自己对鸣人的感情，以至于即使在第一时刻就猜测到鸣人是受到了误导，仍是忍不住答应了下来。</p><p>在一次战斗中受到重伤后，他无法控制自己不去找他，借用这虚假的男友身份幸运地获取了与他同居的机会。其后他又自我欺骗地将自己代入到这个身份中，费尽心思地照顾和关心他，来满足自己的情感需求。</p><p>不过，美梦总有做完的一天。</p><p>而现在、此刻，就是终局。</p><p>他只希望鸣人能原谅他这一年的欺骗。当然，不原谅也无所谓了，他手上刚批下的关于大筒木遗迹的任务是个彻头彻尾的长期任务，预计三年内他都不会回到木叶。到那时，鸣人一定已经完了婚，一切就将尘埃落定，什么痕迹都不会留下。</p><p>他的整个人生都在不停地做错误的事，不停地后悔，但在这件事上，他相信自己总算能正确一次。</p><p>再见了……他在心中默默与鸣人道别，用轮回眼展开空间传送门。他最后望向木叶忍村，这个曾经令他爱恨交织的地方，觉得心头一片空明。</p><p>他已然无所眷恋。</p><p>他的足尖踏进传送门的洞口，突然感受到澎湃的九尾查克拉朝此处冲来。</p><p>佐助皱起眉头，看到鸣人周身闪着金光飞跃到自己面前，又将自己从洞口边猛地拉了出去。</p><p>“干什么？我还有任务——”</p><p>“这次我是真的有事啊我说！”鸣人解除了九尾模式，佐助注意到他的眼睛下面有重重的黑眼圈，但整个人精神还算不错，他暗暗放下心来。</p><p>“我想跟你谈谈三天前你说的那段话。”鸣人握紧他的手臂不让他离开。</p><p>“我已经说得很清楚了，事实就是那样，你这吊车尾的。没想明白的话自己回去想。”佐助冷冷说，转过头不去看他。</p><p>“我已经想明白了。”鸣人迅速回答，“这三天我一直在想，得出的结论是——你是对的，你的确很了解我。”</p><p>“我对你，确实不是爱情。”</p><p>佐助从来不知自己的内心还可以更碎。原来被所爱之人亲口承认是如此剧痛的一件事。他已经无法控制自己身体的颤抖了，说不准下一刻他就会崩溃在鸣人面前。</p><p>——他当然不会。他可是冷酷无情的宇智波，随时随地都能为心中的目标舍弃一切。他的命早就不是他一个人的，为了鼬的牺牲，为了死去的族人，他也要用尽力量辅佐鸣人将改革推进下去。</p><p>“我很高兴。既然这样，你就能明白我们之间没什么可说的了，放手吧。”他死死攥着拳头，将话音放得平稳无奇，从语气到表情都无可挑剔。</p><p>“不过——你也不是那么了解我。”鸣人掰过他的肩膀，强迫自己直视他的眼睛。</p><p>“我对你，也绝非是‘执念’和‘占有欲’那么简单。”</p><p>“抱歉啊，其实直到现在，我也没弄清楚我对你到底是什么感觉，我只知道，你在我心中绝对是很特别很特别的，你有什么地方非常吸引我，让我完全没法停止想你，所以——”他莞尔一笑，将手中的任务卷轴拉下来，“我想了个办法。”</p><p>“刚批下来的。去忍界各处游历半年，为了当好火影积攒社会阅历。我从卡卡西老师那里打听到你要去各大国探查大筒木遗迹，这样我刚好可以与你一同去。”</p><p>“我想用更多的时间与你在一起，更深入地了解你，理清自己对你的感觉。”</p><p>佐助觉得自己的心脏快停跳了。他甩开鸣人的桎梏，色厉内荏地低吼：“你搞不清楚自己的感情就去一边想，别来烦我。我跟你不一样，我不需要别人在我身边。”</p><p>“——佐助，你忘记了一点。我虽然不聪明，但正如你比其他人更了解我，我也要比其他人要更了解你一些。”</p><p>“其实，你心里一点都没有这么想吧？……你的眼圈红了哦？”</p><p>“你——！”佐助气急败坏地出手揍他，本就没用上几分力，自然是被鸣人轻松拦下。</p><p>“话说回来啊，为什么佐助从来都不说自己的想法呢？你知道的，我很迟钝，也不会察言观色，你要不说，我怎么知道你喜欢什么讨厌什么，你是怎么想的，你对我又是什么样的感觉呢？”</p><p>“让我来猜猜——你不会是在逃避吧？你在逃避与人建立更深的联系，所以自我封闭起来，也不愿意我对你有任何超出常规的感情。”</p><p>“我没有！吊车尾的，你说够了没有，你给我放手！”</p><p>“不放！已经让你逃避这么久了，我不会再让你逃下去了。”鸣人伸出手擦了一下自己的脸颊，佐助这才意识到自己已经可耻地哭了出来。</p><p>鸣人轻柔地拥住他，将额头抵在自己的前额上。佐助呼吸一紧，听到鸣人柔声说：“佐助，我们一起去旅行，去寻找那个答案吧……我也不知道我们最终会怎样，我只知道，如果这次放你一个人走了，我未来一定会非常——非常后悔的啊我说！”</p><p>鸣人露出一个灿烂的笑容，佐助觉得自己整个人都融化在了这个笑容之下。他的目光灼灼，令自己无所遁形。</p><p>佐助的喉间哽咽着，内心修筑的高高城墙轰然倒塌。</p><p>他勾起嘴角，体味到流下来的咸涩的眼泪，对他的爱人轻轻说道：</p><p>“好啊。如你所愿。”</p><p>（完）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>因为在lofter发之后觉得好像又双叒叕没有被get到意思……笔力太差了5555，画蛇添足地解释一下：</p><p>本文设定中佐助的心态是很纠结的，因为鼬的影响佐助有严重心理创伤，恐惧而且回避与他人建立深层联系，但他又很爱鸣人，所以将错就错地做鸣人的“男友”，去照顾鸣人，忍不住地对他好，同时又心知肚明鸣人根本不爱他，只是被好事者误导了，如此反复纠结了1年，我觉得最终的情感爆发是说得通的；</p><p>鸣人方面，他对佐助大概是“同伴，有一点好感”的状态，在“交往”期间依旧只把佐助当成同伴，没有当真思考过，当然这也有佐助因为心理创伤从来不主动沟通的原因；我认为爱情不应该是“我为你做了多少”、“我亏欠你多少”，根源应该在于“我欣赏你哪一点”，所以最后鸣人对佐助说“你有什么地方非常吸引我”，这是我认为鸣人可能对佐助萌发爱情的开端；到头来原作中鸣人对佐助了解得太少了，两人顶多只有当下忍时半年的近距离相处，之后只是见过几次面，我认为想要培养爱情他需要更多地了解佐助，所以设计了最后的一同游历世界；佐助不一样，佐助的心理一向非常敏锐细腻</p><p>结尾本来设想的是开放式结局，在一同游历世界的过程中，或许鸣人最终认识到自己对佐助没有爱情，后续走原作博人传路线，或许会发现的确是爱情，达成鸣佐HE；后来一想佐助过生日，就HE算了……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>